


Art for meinterrupted's The Missing Queen Job

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [10]
Category: Leverage, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four pieces of art for meinterrupted's 2012 Marvel Big Bang, The Missing Queen Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for meinterrupted's The Missing Queen Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Missing Queen Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549107) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari). 



> [Inspired artwork by Vylla.](http://vylla-la.livejournal.com/1224.html)

**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art - Blue**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art - Gold**

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Please go take a look and leave kudos for this story's other artist, Vylla; her handdrawn pieces are just fantastic.](http://vylla-la.livejournal.com/1224.html)
> 
>  
> 
> \- - 
> 
> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.


End file.
